The Reagan Twins
by Daniel Reagan
Summary: What is Jamie getting into with his twins what will he name them
1. Chapter 1

It had been eight months after Jamie and Eddie had gotten married.

Jamie and Eddie had just found out they are having twin boys.

Jamie looked at the cart and said "do you think we have enough bears for the boys".

"You can never have to many bears" Eddie said.

"Well do we have to get all blue can't we get red to for the boys" Jamie said.

"Yeah I guess we will have to put one in red the other in blue" Eddie said.

"Well what are we going to name them" Jamie said.

"Why don't we talk about it at home" Eddie said.

"Okay" Jamie said.

"What do you think about these Jets jerseys for the boys" Eddie said.

"They look good I think I have one to match them"Jamie said.

"Good they are so cute" Eddie said.

"What do you think about these Knicks jersey for the boys" Jamie said.

 **Help** **me** **out guys what do you think the boys should be named.**


	2. Picking the Names

When Jamie and Eddie got to Frank's they walked in and got tackled by Vinny and Veronica.

Vinny jumped up and said "sorry we thought you guys were dad and Jack".

Jamie helped Eddie up and said "why are you guys waiting for them".

Veronica said "well we were sitting outside when Jack stole my phone and Vinny's iPod so we chased him inside and he gave them to dad and those two are running around outside we are waiting for them to come in and get our stuff back".

"Well just try to watch who you tackle please you too especially you Vincent" Jamie said.

"Yes, sir" the twins said in unison.

"Good now go" Jamie said.

The twins got back into hiding and heard the door open again and in walked someone right into there trap.

Jamie truned around just in time to see his brother and middle nephew get tackled by Vinny and Veronica.

The twins grabbed there stuff and ran out the door with their father hot on there tails.

Jamie yelled out the door to Danny and said "that's what you get for taking there stuff".

Danny stopped in his tracks and said "for your information kid they were supposed to be working on there projects for school but instead they were listening to music".

"Well we were waiting for uncle Jamie to get here are projects are one the NYPD and we want to interview him and aunt Eddie" Vinny said.

"Well they both are here so get in the house and get to work Vincent and you too Veronica" Danny said.

"Okay" Veronica said.

Vinny and Veronica walked into the house and got there notebooks and walked back outside and Veronica said "I think we need them here to be able interview them".

"Oh yeah I will go get uncle Jamie first" Vinny said.

Vinny ran up to the house and opened the door and said "hey Harvard come here".

Jamie came down and said "what did you just call me".

Vinny said "I called you Harvard sorry".

"Okay let's get moving on this interview you two" Jamie said.

"Do you like being a cop" Veronica said?

"Do you think you want to move up the ranks from Sargent to a detective or know" Vinny said?

"Yes, I like being a cop but I don't know I might go for a gold sheild" Jamie said.

"Well lets go inside for uncle Jamie" Vinny said.

"Alright I'll race you up to the house" Jamie said.

"I beat you both and I can hardly ever beat Vincent in gym class" Veronica said.

"Yeah well I let you win" Vinny said.

"Nice try Vin but you didn't let her win you weren't ready for a race when she took off running" Jamie said.

They went in the house and sat down at the table and prayed then they passed the food and made small talk when Danny piped up and said "hey kid when are going to have little ones that I can spoil cause your always doing that to my twins".

"Chill Danny we're having twin boys in a month" Jamie said.

"What are you going to name them" Linda said.

"We don't know yet why doesn't everyone through a couple names out for us" Eddie said.

"Joseph Patrick Reagan and Taylor Andrew Reagan" Nicky said.

"Benjamin Roger Reagan and William Tyler Reagan" Vinny said.

"Jackson Anthony Reagan and Jonathan Ashton Reagan" Veronica said.

"Peter James Reagan and Theodore Charles Reagan" Jack said.

"Justin Drew Reagan and Jeremiah Luke Reagan" Sean said.

"Fredrick Henry Reagan and George Robert Reagan" Erin said.

"Joseph Daniel Reagan and Armin Francis Reagan" Jamie said.

"Jamison Christopher Reagan Jr. and Joseph Conner Reagan" Danny said.

Well what about Jamison Christopher J.C. Reagan Jr. and Tyler Jared T.J. Reagan Frank said.

"There all great names I can't pick" Eddie said.

 **Tell me what names they should use got a lot of good ones I can't pick.**


	3. The Names

Eddie and Jamie both thinking of names coming from everywhere.

"Hey Eddie what about these names" Jamie said.

"Do we have to now I'm hungry" Eddie complained.

"Yes we do" Jamie said getting annoyed.

"Well spit it out already Reagan" Eddie said.

"Well what about Nathan Elliot, Nathaniel Jake, Riley Patrick, Ryan Conner, Felix Seth,

Freddie Jasper, Seth Hugo, Stanley Rory, Harrison Blake, Harry Ollie, Tyler Leo,

Tommy Max, Lucas Jace, Liam Joshua, Jordan Jace, Justin Leo, Nicholas Asher,

Nathaniel Ayden, Brandon Jason, Brendon Cole, Joseph Patrick, Taylor Andrew,

Benjamin Roger, William Tyler, Joseph Daniel, Armin Francis, Jaxon Anthony,

Jonathan Ashton, Fredrick Henry, George Robert, Jamison Christopher Jr. J.C.,

Tyler Jared T.J., Jamison Christopher Jr., Joseph Conner, Justin Drew, Jeremiah Luke,

Peter James, Theodore Charles, Mark Dallas, Martin Austin, Kevin Jason, Kyle Ryan,

Aaron Mitchell, Andrew William, Conner Donald, and Cameron Matthew" Jamie said out of breath.

"Those are good but what about these names Landon James, Logan Jack, Carter Gabriel,

Christopher Luke, Adrian Levi, Aydan Oliver, Colten Jace, Charles Evan, Tyler Adam,

Tristan Damian, Kayden Blake, Kevin Parker, Carson Ian, Cooper Easton, Nolan Hudson,

Noah Blake, Owen Robert, Oliver Braydon, Cameron Nathan, Carson Nathaniel, Tyrell Ross,

Tyrese Flynn, Daniel Jasper, Dylan Thomas, Lewis Dexter, Logan Toby, Jason Max,

Mason Zachary, Max Jordan, Michael James, Patrick Duncan, Parker Logan,

Steven Vincent, Scott Chase, Ethan Noah, Elijah Liam, Jayden Jacob, Hayden Michael,

Xander Ryder, Xavier Leo, Carson Elliot, Colin Brody, Hudson Evan, Henry David,

Grayson Max, Gavin Eli, Wyatt Carter, William Hunter, Sebastian Owen, Samuel Jaycee,

Dylan Ryan, and Dominic Caleb" Eddie said thinking if that was the last of the names.

 **Guys what names should I use**


	4. Introducing the boys

ONE MONTH LATER

"Eddie I can't believe I'm holding our two boys right now I feel like I'm dreaming" Jamie said beaming.

"Yeah I know but there is a family out there waiting to meet these guys" Eddie said.

"Alright you rest I'll take these guys to meet the family" Jamie said walking out of Eddie's room.

 **XXXXXX**

"Hey I see uncle Jamie coming" Nikki said.

"Hey guys I would like you to meet Jamison Christopher and Tyler Jared or J.C. and T.J" Jamie said smiling.

"Who picked out the names" Frank asked smiling.

"I picked Tyler and Eddie looked at me and said Jamison Jr." Jamie said smiling.

"Jamie can I hold Jamison" Frank asked.

"Yeah sure dad" Jamie said handing J.C. to Frank.

"Hey Danny do you want to hold your god son" Jamie asked.

"Yeah sure come here T.J. wait what did you just say" Danny asked catching what Jamie just said.

"Your god son" Jamie said.

"Really Jamie" Danny said beaming.

"Yeah Eddie and I thought you would like that" Jamie said to Danny.

"So Jamie how did Jamison come up" Frank asked.

"Well I had asked Eddie about the name Francis Daniel and she said maybe then she just

said how about Jamison Jr. and I like it so we went with Tyler Jared and Jamison

Christopher" Jamie said looking at Frank.

"Were you really going to name him after me and dad" Danny asked a little surprised.

"Yes I thought about for along time" Jamie said looking at Danny.


End file.
